


帝床车《愿与烈火相拥》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23





	帝床车《愿与烈火相拥》

-

 

“我说错了吗！”Joel用一边手肘撑起身体，另一只手握住Ben的小臂，“你隔三差五出去泡吧泡妞泡男人这他妈不是事实吗！”  
“少管我！”Ben牢牢地揪紧手里的布料，“咱俩只是上「过」床的炮友而已，你以为自己算老几，敢对我指手画脚！”  
Joel被他骂得火起，仗着本身就魁梧不少的身材将对方掼翻在地，死死摁着肩膀，“你上「过」床的炮友是唯一操过你的人，是不是听起来很动人？”他用了八九成力量压住了Ben的挣扎，手指捻皱了那身昂贵的西装，“有的时候我会感叹，真可惜你不是个Omega，真可惜你这一副活该被操的身子。知道我每次上你的时候都怎么想的吗？”  
Ben骂骂咧咧的声音一直没有停过，Joel充耳不闻，笑着俯下身贴近了他的耳朵，“我在想，如果我们不是同性，我一定会射满你的生殖腔，干透了你，让你给我生孩子。”  
“滚！”许是对方的言语太过羞辱人，许是心里小鬼作祟，Ben的眼眶微微湿润着发红。  
疼。

 

信息素让他们两个都不太好过，像被Captain America当沙袋狠凿过一样疼。  
Joel身上发紧，对上那双充血的眼睛莫名冷静下来，沉默半刻收了收信息素想将他拉起来。  
可Ben就是趁着这半刻极快地跑掉了。  
他慌乱地在口袋里摸着房卡，想拿出来却怎么也不得要领，那张磁卡就非要和他作对似的不肯从口袋里出来。  
因此他被追出房间的Joel从身后压在门板上，西装从肩头剥下来，粗糙的手掌伸进里面揉搓他胸口。  
“别这么对我！”Ben尽全力抑制自己的抗拒声，他不想让整个楼道都听见看见他在房间门口被另一个Alpha像对待Omega一样玩弄。  
Joel啃着他耳骨低低地笑着，“还是你潮，里面连个衬衣都不穿。”舌尖碰到冰凉的耳钉时Ben下意识缩了缩，“别怕，”后面的人哑声安慰着，抽出他的房卡刷了上去，“就这么简单。”

他们跌跌撞撞地摔在地上滚作一团，Joel起身踹上门，半搂着Ben一起往床上倒。  
“躲我远点！”Ben用力推开他，皱褶的西服被随意扔在一边，赤裸的胸肌上微微冒汗，在月光下显得竟有些亮堂。  
Joel却扑了过去，拽着他手臂牙齿咬上脖颈后的那块肉——没有腺体，无法标记，但轻咬后颈是他们曾经无比熟悉的动作。  
对方的身体滚烫，带着愤怒与排斥，不可控制地颤抖。Joel张开双臂拥抱着他，那不是出于Alpha对Omega的保护欲，是怀揣着两个Alpha之间竞争欲的爱意。  
他总是对Ben很刻薄，因为对方不肯收敛的放荡，但也总是很宠溺，因为对方时不时流露出的一点可爱与依赖。和Joel比起来，Ben无疑是更柔和点的那个，他想过为强硬的Alpha将满身的刺一一拔去，却在受到伤害的那一刻重新抖了抖刺上的灰尘，把Joel也扎了个满身窟窿。

两个Alpha做爱像是炸了的火药，挺大的房间顿时显得狭小而逼仄，让他们俩有种强烈的呕吐感。Ben忍着胃里的翻腾慢慢压下了敌意，为了让彼此都舒服一点，他先放下架子收了自己的信息素。  
这是臣服，这是被所有Alpha不齿的臣服，这是Ben从不曾想过的臣服。  
疼，真的很疼，被Joel的信息素侵入毛孔时每一寸皮肤都在刺痛。  
Ben的生理泪水挂在眼眶，身体向后挫了挫好让自己不处在那么一个被掌控的姿势里。Joel追着他拽回身下，心安理得地感受他的臣服，手指在并不适合做爱的身体里肆意搅弄，像是柴放进了灶，被烧得体无完肤只剩下又黑又丑的木炭。  
然而他们都是体无完肤的。

Ben酸麻的两条腿搭在Joel手臂上，想抬腰迎合又让本能支配着挣扎，弄得他们都疲惫得要命。而Joel的征服欲取代了理智，将他翻了个面从后面捅了进去。  
痛苦都是相当的，老实说Joel今天并没有多爽。  
过去他热爱Ben身体里面的紧致灼烫，抽插的的时候穴口缩得像是在挽留他。没有Alpha不贪恋这样的难舍，尽管相交的过程太过艰难，他也情愿凭着孤胆去拥抱爱人。  
Joel环抱着Ben的腰大幅动着胯，唇舌不停舔着白净的后颈，那里什么都不会有，而他生生幻想出来了腺体，对准一个地方狠狠咬了下去。  
Ben难耐地仰起头，疼痛让他眼角挂着的生理泪水混着汗液流了下来，隐在新修剪的胡子里。他鬼使神差地扯住Joel的手十指相扣地拽了下来，让对方紧紧地压在自己身上，起伏的动作都受了限制。  
“咬吧。”Ben听到自己说。  
Joel很难在情欲里思考这句话的用意，也很难琢磨为什么另一个Alpha会引导自己抓牢他。  
坚硬的牙齿死死咬住了颈下软肉，血珠顺着趴伏着的肩往前流，一滴两滴淌进锁骨窝，当Ben微微起身时又延着背部曲线向下垂去，被Joel悉数卷进舌尖。

大胆的交合在漫长的互相攻击中结束，Ben无力地射在床单上，浑身酸痛，尤其是被咬破的地方无比胀疼，而Joel冷静且沉默地坐在床边看着将头埋在臂弯里的他。  
Ben突然觉得自己好笑的很，本来可以竭力推拒的，居然上赶着把身子送进人家嘴里，闹得想下床清理都费劲。  
Joel讶异于臂弯里低低的笑声，他觉得对方疯了。  
等Ben肯抬起头来，Joel已经套好衣服准备离开了，在看到毫无血色的唇时又生生停住了脚步。  
“不用给钱。”Ben笑着说出这句话。  
Joel犹豫了一下，给他倒了杯水放在床头，手指搓了搓裤缝，不知道该不该走，顺着答了句，“我没想给。”  
“那就滚吧，以后找个Omega过日子，标记的时候小点劲，别把人家脖子咬下来。”Ben用手背遮了下眼睛，强撑起来想下地，一个趔趄险些摔在毯子上。他扶住了床头柜，避免太过尴尬。Joel只愣愣地伸着手，连站立的地方都没动，像是想帮他，又离得格外遥远。  
“还不走？”Ben抬眼看去，“这是我的房间，想留下还得给钱。”  
“需要我帮你吗？”  
“全凭自愿。”

 

_


End file.
